Disconnect devices may be included in vehicles to disconnect the battery during an accident to ensure that no electrical cables are shorted during and after the accident and to protect on board electrical systems downstream of the disconnect device. Most known disconnect devices include a piston style cutting device to break and separate a bus bar. The piston style cutting devices are actuated by a gas generator (e.g., pyrotechnic initiator). The piston style cutting devices typically have a blade that shears the bus bar in a predetermined spot.
In addition, current disconnect devices do not provide an ability for emergency personnel and others to visually determine whether the bus bar has been broken, which can present a hazard to the emergency personnel or others attending to the accident.